


Just To Be Sure

by dt8b0t



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light is creepy and horny, M/M, this fic doesn't take itself seriously- you could say it's LIGHT hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt8b0t/pseuds/dt8b0t
Summary: Light and L aren't sure about their feelings, so they start getting a bit more... familiar.I know it says "fluff and smut" in the tags, but if you want a lot of smut then this isn't for you, it doesn't go into a lot of detail.





	Just To Be Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the period of time when Light had no memory of being Kira. Since they're chained together, it's obvious, but still, I wanted to point it out.

Light does not quite know what he feels about L. He isn't sure he likes him, since the guy does blame him of being a mass murderer often. He doesn't hate him either: over time a certain familiarity had to be established, especially having been in his vicinity literally all the time. He was also not sure he didn't like the guy who, after all, was the first person he was ever thrilled or challenged talking to. It felt like forever since his pace has last been kept up with. But that was not the confusing part.

The confusing part was little thoughts and wants in the back of his head. Things like wondering how soft L's hair must be, or a sudden urge to lick frosting from L's lips after he eats shortcake. Light doesn't even like cake that much, but he would glance at the little stain of cream at the corner of his mouth repeatedly, almost uncontrollably, if anything Light did was ever uncontrolled. On one hand, L never electrified him or made his stomach flutter when they touched. On the other hand, Light could not deny that touch between them felt good, better than other touch does.

On one hand, he was ashamed to feel this way. On the other hand, he tried to be honest with himself about it, since he knew lying to himself could not be a healthy habit. Or maybe it could be? Might help him stay sane through this madness. He couldn't believe he was even wondering about this.

L, sitting on his usual chair beside Light, was eating another strawberry shortcake during this contemplation session. A few crumbs fell into his shirt collar, and Light's thoughts went wild as he imagined the crumbs' journey.

"You've been staring at me for a while now Light. Are you mad because I'm the only one eating cake?"

"No, no, it's fine."

"Just ask if you want anything."

"Sure. Thanks." Light does not intend to ask for what he wants right now. That guy is trying to give him a death penalty, no matter how gentle and kissable the skin of his neck seems.

* * *

 

Nights have always had a different feeling to them. Expressions unseen, thoughts less clear, the cold and the quiet calming down the atmosphere. They were in their room because Light needed to sleep at night, since he is a human, supposedly. L assumed that, were he not a human in race, his skin would be a few shades redder, and his scalp would not be so hornless. That would be quite fitting for Kira. L contemplated Light having a set of bat wings, and dismissed the idea. Flaming wings were the only possible fit for him, end of discussion. If a human attempting to be a death god would have demon wings, they should have style. On the other hand, that slightly contradicts the definition of-

"Hey, L,"

"Please, call me Ryuzaki."

"You've stopped typing for a while."

L shut his laptop down, leaving the rest of his work for later. "I've been deep in thought."

"What were you thinking of?"

He considered whether or not to tell Light what he was thinking about, and decided on a semi-honest route. "What kind of demon wings Kira should have."

Light chuckled. "Probably bat wings. A classic."

"I was thinking more of a wing-made-out-of-flame sort of thing."

"Isn't that a bit too flashy?"

"It is. We're talking about Kira here, can you think of anyone who's more of a childish attention attractor than him?"

"You."

"I'm childish, not constantly seeking attention."

"So you say flaming wings are only a gimmick for getting attention?"

"Yes."

"And what about skeletal wings? Wouldn't that fit better, with his power and all?"

"6%."

Light gave him a slap on the arm.

"You don't have to be so serious, Light. Also, 6.5%."

"You still hadn't answered my question."

"Maybe flaming skeletal wings. Kira would want to be the only thing people could look at."

"True."

"6.3%."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a comfortable silence in the air. Light rolled on the bed for a bit while L looked out the window. But then Light said:

"I can't fall asleep." Light was too good at lying for L to tell if that was true.

"Why not?"

A pause. "I need… I'm used to…" hesitates, and says "I feel unsafe sleeping here."

"It hadn't bothered you so far."

"Yes it did. I just didn't tell you about it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

A pause. "May I… hug you when I sleep?"

L took in the question. He considered the possibility Light is doing this to hinder L's judgement, or to make himself seem less suspicious, more vulnerable. He considered the effects lack of sleep might have on people, and the help Light could provide given that he would not be influenced by such. In the end, as long as L knows the probability of this being a manipulative act, it wouldn't affect him, right?

"You may."

A pause. "Could you… sit a bit differently?"

"I've already told you, It would harm my analysis by around 40%."

"It's not like you're working all that much. Come on."

"I don't want to."

"But I wouldn't be able to work tomorrow." He pouted. "Please?"

L grunted, straightening his legs and leaning backwards, so that he was half sitting, half lying down.

"Thank you." Light said in his usual proper manner. He put one arm on L's stomach and the other under his back, and his forehead touched L's torso gently. Well, if that's what helped him sleep, Ryuzaki couldn't judge. He knew a thing or two about having difficulty sleeping.

Not to mention, there was something… comforting about Light touching him. Pleasant.

* * *

Light actually slept very well and felt completely safe before he started cuddling with L. In fact, it took longer for him to fall asleep while he was touching L, since it made his mind… well... busy, but eventually he takes control over his thoughts, the way he controls everything else about himself. He'd simply come to the conclusion that, if he's gonna be chained to this guy for god-knows-how-long, he might as well enjoy it.

A few days later though, he got a chance to enjoy it even more.

As usual, L and Light stayed in the main office and worked for a bit after the task force left. L was eating ice cream and Light was reading through the daily list of victims.

"Hey Ryuzaki, do you think a correlation between victim's ages and their odds to be murdered should be tested? Because ever since Kira started killing businessmen it seems that the range of victim's ages is much smaller."

"No need. Rich and powerful businessmen are simply less diverse, in most aspects, than criminals."

"Sounds fair."

Light watched as Ryuzaki rolled back to his place with his wheeled office-chair. When he'd reached his spot, the momentum took him a bit too far, his elbow ending up in the ice cream.

"Ugh. Shit."

"I'm sure it'll wash out."

"Ugh."

"Let's ask Watari for help."

"It was the last bite of it, too. Now there isn't enough left for a bite. The last bite of a desert is the best one." L said as he got up.

"There's more ice cream out there." Light replied on their way to Watari's room.

"It doesn't mean I can just forget about this one."

"Yes it does."

"Do you forget about dead soldiers just because live ones come to replace them?"

"You can't compare those. If anything, I should be asking: 'Do you cry over spilled milk?' "

* knock knock *

Ryuzaki knocked on Watari's door.

* quiet creak *

"Oh, hello master. What is it you need?"

"I need you to clean this shirt up, " L showed him the stain on his sleeve, "get me a new one, and do the shirt changing protocol."

"Immediatly sir."

* clickity click *

Watari unlocked L's side of the chain, to allow L to give him his shirt.

A second of going into the room and he was back with an identical white shirt, clean and ironed. L only got to pull it on and Watari locked the chain again.

"Thank you Watari."

Light was enjoying the view more than he should, but he didn't plan to let L see that. He turned away before the detective could turn to his direction.

"Ugh, my elbow is sticky. I can't work when I'm sticky." L complained.

"Good oportunity to wash up."

"You can't decide for me."

"You're disgusting."

"I don't care."

"You'll get ill if you don't clean up once in awhile. Think about the microbes."

"You'll get stressed if you don't stop controlling everything once in awhile. Think of all the choices that aren't yours to make."

"Think of all the choices you're choosing wrongly."

"Since when do you have the right to decide that my choices are wrong?"

"It's not a right to be earned. It's a truth to be told."

While quarreling, they've already walked up to the elevator and ordered it.

" 'Truth to be told' . Truth is a funny word coming from you, Light."

"You're being a piece of shit, L."

* click * As the detective taps a button in the elevator to send them to their floor. Light knew that L would take a shower anyway, but he still fought him over it, just because fighting Ryuzaki was fun.

"Why am I a piece of shit?"

"Because you called me a liar. It hurt my feelings."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A pause. "I apologise."

"I forgive you." Teaching L manners, he felt a bit like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. As he thought about it, more and more similarities came to mind.

"What are you laughing about?" L looked at him closely, analyzing his expression the way he would analyze any other piece of evidence.

"I w-wasn't laughing." The other man's face close to his almost made him lose his composure. Almost.

"And it took you quite a lot of effort."

Light couldn't focus on strategy or comebacks with L's scent in the air or with his face so close that they were on the verge of kissing. He looked frantically for a counter-distraction. "It's our floor. It's been our floor for a while now."

"You're off the hook for now."

Light regained his reason as L walked out of the elevator. "That's a great thing to say to a person who isn't off the hook."

L smiled a small, rare smile. Light only saw it when the detective was talking about justice, or when he was happy. Those were rare, precious moments.

* click * Ryuzaki opened the bedroom door. * click * He opened the door to the bathroom beside the bedroom. Light sat on the chair that was leaning on the shower's wall, which is where L always sits when Light takes a shower. There were books on the floor beside it, since the detective likes to read when Yagami showers.

But there were differences between the two men. For one, Light only took his clothes off while already hidden in the shower, and L started taking his clothes off on his way in, leaving Light wide eyed and hungry. Secondly, while Light made sure the chain goes beneath the door every time he showered so that the door would close properly, L did not, and the chain got stuck between the glass door and the glass shower-wall, leaving a small gap. Lastly, L was usually working on his laptop or reading during Light's showers, but Yagami… well… he couldn't focus on anything, not to mention reading.

He considered his possibilities. If he looks through the gap and L sees him, he might die of shame, figuratively. Every time the topic of shower will come up in any conversation, he would crumble inwardly. Though if he doesn't look, he might die of curiosity - he felt it killing him now, slowly. If he looks and gets away with it, it still doesn't work out- he'll be a pervert, he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror. But L was more perverted, right? He was the one who chained them in the first place, he put Light in a cell and watched him, he… he has it coming! Right? Light will not be the the bad guy in this story! He'll look at L in the shower, and that would be Light's… revenge!

So Light quickly made up a plan. The soap shelve inside the shower was on the opposite corner from the door's opening side, if Light's memory didn't fail him- and it never did. L would most probably not turn away from the shelve while pouring soap, since there would be no need for it. Meaning that when Light hears the bottle snap open, he would have a short time gap in which L would certainly not be looking in his direction. He would get up quickly, have a single glance, and sit back down immediately.

* snap *

Time for action.

The image would have been burned into Light's brain whether he liked it or not, but oh, did he like it. As he sat back down, he was careful not to sit down too hard, so that the chair's foot wouldn't creak. Mission complete.

For the rest of the shower, Light leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, biting his lower lip.

"What are you thinking about, Light?"

Light almost jumped out of his skin. "N-nothing." He was too startled to think up a better lie. Not to mention the fact that in that specific moment his mind decided to overlap the dressed image in front of him with the new data gathered, a distracting action to say the least.

"Strange of you." His voice was in it's usual monotone, but his eyes were analyzing Light's face the way he does when he's suspicious.

"I was napping. I'm really tired."

"Hm. I guess that would explain some things."

"Of course it would. You really do tend to forget human needs like that, you know?"

"I guess I do. Let's go to bed then."

But Light was already busy with a plan. A simple plan, but one that would take patience, charisma and subtlety on his behalf. He licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

 

The opportunity Light was waiting for came about a month later, though L did not know of it. He was reviewing the list of victim's locations and crossing it with their date of death, in hope it would bring a bit of progress. They've been in a standstill these last few days, and no amount of all-nighters seemed to pull them out of it. He knew what he was doing at the moment was pointless, but anything was better than nothing.

Soichiro yawned at his left. L felt a hand tapping his right shoulder gently.

"Ryuzaki, I wanna talk to you about something."

L turned in his chair to look at Light, who was pointing to the stairs. L knew no one here would hear them from there, and knew Light was aware of that as well. But there wasn't anything Light couldn't tell the task force but could tell L, or at least, nothing Kira-related. So the detective went with him, guessing that Light would try to convince him of something.

"Well, i'm sure you've noticed, the team hadn't been in best shape lately."

"They have been quite tired, that's all."

"Not just that- their mentality is getting worse day by day. They wouldn't admit it, but they're getting hopeless."

"Tough times come in every case. Nothing to do about it."  
"There is something to do about it. You should give them a vacation. They've hardly seen their families all this time, and it would lift their spirits."

"Are you attempting to be freed from the chain?"

"No. Actually, I was meaning to use this as another argument in my favor. While they'll be at home, we will still be working, and I think we might be able to handle it."

"Don't pretend to be modest, Yagami."

"Alright. Me and you are the most competent detectives in here. We wouldn't have a difficult time without their help."

"I appreciate the honesty." L considered his possibilities. Letting them have a vacation seemed like the best way to shake up the case, but it also seemed like Light had some personal interest invested in it. Might he be trying to murder L? But Watari would be there, and L is capable of defending himself. Maybe Light just thinks it's better for the crew? They have been down lately. He'll just have to see what Light plans to do. "I'll give them a vacation." Four day vacation. They'll get to sleep, go out for a fun weekend out with their families, and come back here peacefully.

"That's wonderful. I think you've made the right choice." Light smiled a kind and proper smile, the type that says "I'm just so happy that everyone's happy", or something of the sort.

L didn't trust that smile. But as he turned to walk back to the group he saw, in the corner of his eye, Light's smile changing into a more victorious, almost malicious smile. It expressed the way L feels after a criminal has made a crucial mistake. By the time L snapped around to look at him, his face was a pretty mask of innocence again. He inspected Light's face closely.

"Is there s-something wrong?" No trace of triumph remained on Light's face. Quite the opposite- a slight blush rose colored his cheeks when L came close.

"I guess not." Still at 6.3% probability that he's Kira. He guessed he'll have to let Light off the hook this time, and walked on down.

"Task force, attention please. Since there is no progress on the case and you've all gotten worn out, you'll be getting four days off. Now being thursday evening, I expect to see you on Tuesday morning."

The way their faces lit up as they processed what he said was… wonderful. The tiniest wave of warmth went through his heart.

"Yes!"

"Thank you so much, L."

"I knew you were a human, L! The others had their doubts, but I knew all along!"

"Matsuda, you idiot."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually not human- I'm a vampire in disguise."

Some seemed to actually believe that. He wished he had a camera there, to capture those expressions.

"That's a joke, I am human. You don't have to be so serious all the time." A few people sighed in relief. L's reputation was almost close to worrying him. "Also, you should thank Light, not me. He worked hard on convincing me."

"You're the best Light!"

"Yagami jr., we owe you one."

"Oh, it wasn't that difficult… he's exaggerating, it's…" L's thoughts drifted away while Light deflected the compliments in that perfect, proper, polite manner he had. He couldn't help but feel that he didn't really know Light or his motives, and as a person who had made knowing things his job description, that was not something he felt comfortable with.

That's why that night, when Light offered they get some drinks and have a small celebration, he didn't argue as much as he usually would.

"Is this your way of trying to find out my name? Because that wouldn't work."

"I'm telling you, I'm not Kira."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want some rest too. This'll be fun."

L knew there was another motive behind this. He knew, with a 47% certainty, that Light had a plan in mind and that this was part of it. But on the other hand, he had something to gain from this as well. Finally, he'll get a clue as to what's going on behind that pretty face, a way to anticipate his enemy's next move.

In the case that Light doesn't poison him and make it look like an accident/ make him spill out information being a half sober person beside a person who's completely drunk. Light is a clever one.

"On two conditions. One, my whiskey. Two, we drink the same amount. Deal?"

Light seemed surprised. "Sure. I didn't think it would be this easy to convince you."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

They shook hands to seal the deal.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't." There was more to Light's tone than L could feel safe with. "So, where do you keep it?"

* * *

 

Steps 0 to 2 went swell. Now all Light had to do was get L in the mood. Since L was the one to decide they'd drink the same amount (Light hardly stopped himself from snickering at the thought) no-one could blame him of raping a drunk person. If anything, L would be the one to get into trouble, given the age gap and all that. That will be Light's protection from his father's anger, since L would do the majority of hiding the occurence. Admittedly, he was walking on thin ice with this one, given the consequences it would have on him if, say, L doesn't want him back and decides to tell about this affair. But L would also be drunk in the time of action, meaning he might forget about what happens. Light has weighed his odds, and decided there's more to be gained than to be lost. He'd already taken the air-conditioner's remote from where he knew it was kept, and will be waiting for the right shot to heat up the room (Since logically, in a warmer room people would feel less compelled to keep their clothes on. It's all planned out.).

"Thank you Watari." L brought the bottle Watari had taken from the tower's basement, along with two shot glasses. "So, what did you have in mind? I was never much of a party person."

"Let's start with the drinks, we'll figure out what comes next when it comes. Don't worry about it." Light took the bottle from the detective and opened it at a measured speed, trying not to look too eager.

"Eager, are you."

Tsk. No matter. "Hold the glasses so that I could pour us some."

And L did.

When the third round was being poured, Light felt daring enough to raise the temperature the AC was set to.

A few rounds later L was hanging from his feet on the coat hanger and Light was trying his best at being seductive. Sweaty and confused, he looked like Rose from Titanic, if she'd been the one to drown.

A round or two too many and they were at each-other's throats, though not figuratively. Quite literally.

* * *

 

L was woken up by the sunlight coming through the window. His first thought that day was "ow", since his head hurt, and his second thought was "Wait, why was I asleep? I sleep about twice a year unless it's after having….". His thoughts only started racing frantically after the third thought, it being: "Wait, why is Yagami… What happened last ni- oh mY GOD" and so on, more or less in that style. L also more or less fell out of the bed. He searched for his clothes, already thinking up a fabricated alibi for the night, when he realised they were connected by chain. He couldn't simply pretend that he was elsewhere. Was this Kira's method of getting him out of his way? To get the world to think he's a pervert?

But on the other hand, Light couldn't be Kira. Last night, the way he spoke, the way he smiled… L finally saw the real him, and that person was not monstrous or heartless. He was actually quite lovely.

L returned to his place on the bed, and was playing with their shirts that were hanging on the chain until Light woke up.

"Mm… ugh, why is it so bright in here?"

"We forgot to close the blinds last night."

"Last night, what was it… what were we…" At that point, the realization seemed to come, judging by the change in his expression. "Ooooh, that. Hell of a night, wasn't it?"

"How are you so calm about this?"

"I just know you could keep a secret."

"That's no excuse to look so god-damn pleased."

"Why wouldn't I be? I just had sex. Might I say, you have no excuse to look so god-damn good."

Light sent hands toward L, and L leaned far back to get out of his reach.

"Light, think of the consequences."

"I don't care." Light pulled the chain towards him, minimizing L's escape options.

"Last night, it was almost excusable since we were drunk. If we're found out about this, we'll be in big trouble."

"But would it really be fine if we don't do anything with this situation?" Pulling L close by the chain with one hand, his other hand holding L's shoulder so he couldn't get away. "Come on, Ryuzaki. It'll be our little secret." He looked into L's eyes pleadingly.

L considered his possibilities. On one hand, it would be worse than shameful if they were found out, and even if they wouldn't be, this could damage their efficiency at working together. On the other hand, fuck considering. L will make this day unforgettable, god damnit. He attacked Light's mouth like there was no tomorrow, his hands touching all around this beauty in front of him. Gentle moans filled his ears.

* thump *

They rolled off the bed and fell to the floor.

"Ow. Mmnn!" L hardly even had time to complain before his mouth was caught again. But, well… he couldn't complain about that.

* * *

 

He couldn't quite complain those few days in general. Though on Tuesday morning, he had a lot to complain about.

"How, for Christ's sake, am I supposed to make this believable?"

"Just wrap it around your neck and say you've caught a cold. What else could they think?"

"That I have a fuckload of hickeys to hide?"

"I've been connected to you by chain this whole time. I wouldn't have sat with you while you did something inappropriate, not to mention done anything inappropriate, isn't that right?"

"Your alibi is sounding worse and worse."

"Four days ago, would you have considered a different possibility?"

"You've got a point there. Unless I've had a stab wound. I was quite certain you'll try to murder me."

Light strongly tightened the scarf, almost choking L. He then loosened it just enough to slip a kiss beneath it. "When's the next time?"

"Any night you'd like. Unless, of course, you want to be on the desk again, in which case you'll have to wait until the next vacation."

"Though I did enjoy that one, I think I could gather some patience."

L gave Light a small smile and a kiss on the lips. Light groped his ass on their way down to meet the crew. For better or worse, they were both sure how they felt about each other.


End file.
